Akane: The Brilliant Red Scorn
by Roman's Prodigy
Summary: "It's always hard losing those you love, it's hard knowing you had someone out there that didn't want you, and it was even harder trying to act as if you didn't care but you did and you couldn't bring yourself to stop." She said with scorn "You wouldn't know anything about that, no one on this team would, but I do, and I used that to make me strong."
1. Chapter 1

"**It's always hard losing those you love, it's hard knowing you had someone out there that didn't want you, and it was even harder trying to act as if you didn't care but you did and you couldn't bring yourself to stop." She said with scorn "You wouldn't know anything about that, no one on this team would, but I do, and I used that to make me strong."**

**Rated T for language though the mating may change during the story. **

_**(The Hidden Sand Village)**_

_(Three Years Ago.)_

_The skies were clear of any clouds, the winds were pleasant and welcoming, the sun's rays were bright and warm, and the green that surrounded the small park was so green one could get lost in the color. Many children inhabited the park as they played, their hearts full of excitement and content; most children were happy playing on the jungle gym while others were sitting in the soft green grass talking to one another._

_One child, in particular, was in a group running away from a raven haired girl, all were laughing, even the raven haired girl as she tried to tag another child. The little girl had brilliant red hair, her hair was thick and shiny, it stopped in the middle of her shoulder-blades with two chin length bangs framing her heart-shaped, slightly-chubby, face; her eyes were sapphire blue that seemed to sparkle as she laughed, her skin was fair and flawless, she was short but still average height for her age of a female. The girl wore a blue ribbon in her hair as a ponytail holder, a dark purple short, black shorts and blue sandals._

_The children continued to run around the park, the raven haired girl chasing them didn't notice the root that had surfaced over it's time and tripped over it falling on her face. None of the other children noticed, except one, and continued to run. The redhead turned her head as she slowly stopped running when she heard whimpering "Kana? Kana, are you alright?" she called the raven-haired girl._

_The girl, Kana, sat up and on her knees whipping her face trying to rid herself of the tears that was trailing from the corner of her eyes to her chin "Yeah, Akane, I'm fine." She said softly trying to hide the pain in her voice; she could feel something wet sliding down her forehead._

_Kana jumped back slightly when the redhead kneeled in front of her "Kana, you're bleeding." She pointed out touching the wet spot on Kana's forehead then held the finger in front of Kana's face._

_Kana watched as Akane held her finger out between the two of them so they could see; there on her finger was a red liquid substance that matched Akane's hair color. Kana's breathe hitched at the sight of it "Oh, my…" her heard started to feel a little fuzzy causing her to close her eyes._

_Akane noticed the discomfort that the blood brought her friend so she withdrew the hand and wiped it on her shirt carelessly "Don't worry, it's gone, Kana." She assured with a smile._

_Kana opened her eyes again and as her friend had said, the blood was gone off her finger but the wet spot on her forehead was still leaking, "I should get back to my grandmother." Kana said disappointed, she was so happy to finally have some fun with her busy schedule; she turned her eyes to the ground so Akane couldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes._

_Akane looked down at her and then up at the mark on the girl's forehead, it was a small cut that was only deep enough to draw a little blood, Akane didn't know all that much about medical things but she was sure Kana could survive this._

_Kana lifted her eyes when she heard shifting, she watched as Akane lifted her hands up to her ponytail and fidgeted around with the ribbon in her hair; when Akane pulled on the ribbon, it came out and her hair cascaded around her shoulders. Kana was surprised when Akane grabbed her hand "Come on, we need some water." She said, Kana gave her a curious look and Akane rolled her eyes with a smile "just come on slow-poke." _

_The two girls walked over to the little pond that was close to the Park but a little off in the distance, they could be seen by the other kids with Akane's, easy to spot, hair. When they made it down the hill and to the edge of the pond; Akane kneeled and Kana followed the action "Akane, what are we doing here?" she asked._

_Akane ignored the raven-haired girl as she dipped the ribbon into the water allowing it to soak up the cold yet soothing water. After ringing out the water she held the damp ribbon out to Kana "Here" She said, her smile still in place._

_Kana glanced between the blue ribbon and Akan's blue eyes; did the redhead really want her to take something that seemed really precious to her? Kana and Akane didn't hang out all that much but Kana had seen Akane around, she wore that ribbon everyday no matter what colors she wore "Akane…" she trailed off._

_Akane giggled closing her eyes "Well? You don't want to go home and I don't want you to go home, so we'll take care of this ourselves so you can stay." She explained with only logic that a child could understand perfectly._

_Kana stared at the bright face of Akane, her lips began to quiver so she bit them to make them stop but then her eyes began to water so she closed them; was she really so emotional over a ribbon? Over something materialistic? Or…was it the fact that the ribbon was important to Akane and she was allowing Kana to ruin it just to keep her around? _

_Akane opened her eyes when she heard a sob come from the girl in front of her, her smile disappeared "Kana, what's wrong? Don't worry, my mom could always get me another ribbon." She said._

_Kana sobbed again, she had never had many friends, which is why she wanted so badly to stay at the park, so she could finally make them again and here was her perfect opportunity; the girl in front of her was amazingly nice. Nice friends are the best type of friends, Kana concluded before opening her eyes and looking up at Akane bravely "Will you be my friend?" she asked, though her voice was soft, it was firm with child-like determination._

_Akane stared at Kana making the raven-haired girl falter and her face flush with embarrassment, maybe she was wrong, the girl in front of her didn't want to be her friend. Kana was about to run but froze when Akane smiled at her again "Kana, I already consider you my friend." She stated then smiled her close-eyed smile "But now we can be the best of friends, what do you think of that?" she asked cheerfully._

_Kana didn't answer as Akane began to dab the damp ribbon on her cut, the redhead seemed to take her surprised silence as a yes to her question, though Kana wanted to say yes her voice wouldn't work and her mouth wouldn't move. Akane looked down at the raven-haired girl with a grin "Alright, it stopped bleeding, let's go play!" she cheered; both girls had gained a friendship of a lifetime._

_**Three Years Later.**_

_Blue eyes frantically searched the halls as the owner of said blue eyes sprinted through the halls of the hospital. Akane's erratic heart beating wouldn't stop; it felt as if it would break through her ribs any minute. _It can't be true! _She thought as she turned a corner leading to a flight of stairs, which didn't falter her sprint _They have to be alright! _Was her last thought full of desperate conviction._

_Akane skidded to a stop when a flash of red caught her eyes when she ran past a room door, she ran back and into the room. What she saw was something that would scar her for the rest of her life. The room was vacant of anyone but five people lying on beds, they all seemed to be unconscious but Akane knew that wasn't the case. Akane's breathe hitched while she tried to fight back the tears "No." she whispered heartbrokenly, the silence was deafening and if anyone saw the redhead at this point would be able to feel the heartbreak "NO!"_

_The first bed held a male, his skin was slightly tanned though it was growing paler from blood loss, his bare chest was covered in old scars with fresh ones that were still bleeding, his eyes were opened showing dulled green eyes, his hair was fiery red and even the style matched flames, he was taller than average and was lean. The second bed next to him was a woman, the woman's skin was paler than Akane was use to, her hair had been burned off leaving her bald, her brown eyes were still opened wide in fright as if she had seen the most horrifying thing in the world, her arms, throat and sides looked as if they had been squeezed aggressively to the point of violence and her bottom, in the place Akane's mother told her should never be touched, was drenched in blood. _

_Akane shook her head slowly before turning to the other three almost mimicking a robot; the first bed broke her gates, the tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes, sobs climbed out of her throat, her legs stopped working so she fell to her knees. There on the bed was her best friend, Kana Kumasi, looking just as bad as her mother, if not worst. Akane couldn't bare herself to look at Kana's body "Ah!" she screamed in pain gripping at the skin that was placed over her heart._

_Akane didn't notice, not even when they reached her room, but doctors had heard her scream and rushed over to the room. Three doctors entered the room with two females leading in front of them. The tallest female's hazel brown eyes hardened as they landed on the redhead girl, who didn't take any notice to their presence and continued to cry. The blonde spun on her heels glaring at the three doctors "Who the hell decided that it was a great idea to let the child of the deceased into the room?" she roared angrily scaring the three doctors to the point they almost passed out._

_The black haired woman next to her shook her head and turned to the redhead when she suddenly went silent, for a moment she thought that the redhead would take a dive for the window to kill herself, but she saw that the girl was so emotionally crippled that she couldn't will herself to move even if she wanted to "Shizune." She heard her mistress call._

_Shizune turned to her mistress "Yes, My Lady?" she answered thought her eyes kept glancing back at the redhead sympathetically, who knows how this could affect the child? Not only knowing that people close to you were dead but the fact that you had seen their mutilated bodies was far worse, she couldn't be older than eight and to have seen this…_

_Tsunade Senju glanced down at the girl "I want you to find whoever allowed the girl in and bring them to me, I'm going to take the girl home to pack her things, she shouldn't stay here in this village anymore with no family ties."_

_Shizune didn't move as Tsunade expected but stared at her hesitantly "But," the woman started "You're the only ties she has left, My Lady." She pointed out._

_Tsunade stiffened glancing over at the woman next to the redheaded man, her daughter, she wanted badly to reach into her pocket and pull out a bottle of sake but it would do her no good, she hadn't felt this way since…since her brother and lover. Tsunade breathed in deeply controlling her emotions "You know I can't Shizune." She turned to the doctors "Get the hell out and don't come back until I call for you!" she snapped dangerously._

_The doctors were gone before she even finished her sentence but Shizune had yet to move "Lady Tsunade, you can't just drop the girl off into the Village, how could she adapt after something like this? She needs to be around family." Shizune stated firmly._

_Tsunade laughed bitterly "I haven't seen my daughter since this girl was two years old, I doubt she'll see me as someone she could seek comfort in." she muttered distantly, she hated the fact that her daughter had died while they were on such bad terms but Tsunade knew that she could do her daughter a favor by dropping her brat off and getting the hell away from her "No, Sarutobi-Sensei can take much better care of her."_

"_But he's a stranger to her!" Shizune rebuked._

"_So am I!" _

"_You're her grandmother! You can't just abandon her!"_

"_And do what with her Shizune? This isn't like when you were a child, you were nameless, she and I both have prices on her head for both the same and different reasons, I wouldn't be able to protect her nor give her comfort! Sarutobi-Sensei can do both!" Shizune glared at Tsunade and opened her mouth to argue but Tsunade held up her hand, effectively silencing her pupil "I've made up my mind Shizune, don't press it."_

_Shizune knew that tone, she knew that tone very well, it was the tone she used against enemies when they were starting to irritate her but then again she used that tone on anyone that began to irritate her. Shizune composed herself "Yes, My Lady. I will do as you asked." She stated walking to the exit but stopped._

_Tsunade rubbed the diamond on her forehead tiredly "What is it?" she demanded._

"_But I'm going to warn you, this child is going to grow up and hate you for abandoning her."_

_Tsunade spun on her heels planning on rearing Shizune back into an argument but Shizune was already gone. Tsunade grunted clenched her fist, the fist that have crushed many mountains before her with only a single punch, and then turned back to her granddaughter, who hadn't moved at all but had been listening and for some reason Tsunade knew that Shizune was right._

_**Present.**_

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the skies were full of various kinds of grey clouds blocking the sun's beautiful rays rom striking down on the earth. The winds were harsh while the rain was lite though bothering many people with the exception of a few.

One in particular person unbothered by the weather stared ahead as the trunk of a tree absently as she stood in the middle of a training field. Her stormy blue-grey eyes seemed to lack any emotions that one wouldn't normally find with someone with her hair color, as soon as one would see her hair they'd expect her to be all smiles, cheers and happy but that hasn't been the case for a year.

Akane Senju blinked as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the loud clap of thunder that roared above her as if it was yelling down on her to get inside of the house and away from the harsh winds. Akane snorted "Shut up." She muttered before turning back to the tree.

Akane ran through a few hand signs before breathing deep "Water Style: Water Bullet." She exclaimed opening her mouth, a medium sized blast of water exited her mouth and rocketed towards the tree. The tree, once strong and standing, fell when the jutsu blew half of the bottom part of it's trunk away causing it to fall to the ground.

Akane grunted displeasured "This jutsu is getting bothersome." She said running fingers through her hair, which had gotten longer over the years still it reached the middle of her back; as she ran her fingers through her locks she juggled the thought of cutting it till she froze when she heard _Akane, you're hair is beautiful, promise to always keep it long. _

Akane glanced around the field but saw nothing so she sensed for any other chakra but only sensed her own among a bunch of annoying animals. Akane shook her head, she wouldn't cut her hair because she promised _her_. Running through the hand-signs again she opened her mouth "Water Style: Water Bullet!" infusing chakra in her throat with an alarming amount and forcing herself to control the chakra, she watched as the bullet dispersed before it could even hit the tree this time "Damn it!" she swore angrily, anger was one of the few emotions she showed openly, it was because of her mother and father, their tempers rubbed off on her like a mix of them.

Akane felt a shift in the winds causing her ponytail to fly over her shoulder because of the force but Akane didn't flinch "May I help you, Lord Hokage?" she questioned without turning around to see the man who had decided to take it upon himself to check up on her whenever he could despite her protest.

The Hokage smiled at her, she reminded him so much of her grandmother that it was almost painful, though there are parts of her that reminded him of her father, Satoshi Uzumaki, Tsunade had never lived a tragedy when she was a child, but he was willing to bet this would have been her had that been the case. Sarutobi ventured closer, ignoring the stiffness that went through her body when he did "Oh, just decided to take a stroll…"

"And come check up on me, for the fifth time today." She sighed tiredly and annoyed, she hated this feeling of warmth that seemed to coarse through her whenever this man was around, so she went out of her way to avoid him most of the time.

The man chuckled slightly "Is it bad for an Old Man to want to come and check up on his granddaughter?" he questioned, if he had referred to himself as her grandfather five months ago he'd had a handful of kunais aimed at his head, but it seemed to gave up in trying to change his mind. That what reminded him most of his former students: her stubbornness.

Akane finally turned around and peered up at him with her greying-blue eyes "It would be had I been training with Earth jutsu, speaking of that, when are you going to teach me?" she demanded.

Sarutobi raised a brow "Is that all I am to you? A living scroll for you to obtain jutsu from?" he asked feigning hurt, though he knew it would have no affect on the redhead in front of him.

"Yes."

Sarutobi sighed "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but it would be unfair for me to train you even more than I, your grandmother and Shizune already have." He stated, when Tsunade brought the girl to him, he wasn't too happy that she decided to abandon the last of her family and decided to use the guilt trip into making her stay long, which worked with Akane throwing Tsunade scornful glances and Shizune's preaching. Though it seemed Akane decided to test the boundaries' of Tsunade's guilt by having her train her, to which Tsunade taught the girl evasiveness and tai-jutsu of the rawest kind, and then Sarutobi was forced to teach the girl water style, her affinity, to protect herself, all in all, she was a fast learner with determination, pride, stubbornness, a grand amount of chakra and a good amount of control. The only thing that stopped her from becoming a better Shinobi was her anger well it wasn't the only but the biggest and the others stemmed from it.

Akane's trust issues could use a little work also, along with many other things that stopped her from becoming such an exceptional ninja. Akane raised a delicate red brow at Sarutobi "Well, if that's all _grandpa,_" she sneered the word as if it were a bad joke, "I would like to get back to training." She said.

Sarutobi frowned, then there was her lack of respect for authority and her ongoing zeal to get stronger "No, you won't." he denied ignoring the sharp glance it earned him "you're going to go home and get to the dinner table so you can eat, and then you're going to bed."

Akane narrowed her eyes focusing chakra into the soles of her feet "And you think I'll just bend to your will and do as you say?" she questioned hotly, her temper rising.

Sarutobi didn't have a chance to answer before Akane was gone, when she once stood had small cracks growing from the force of her flee. Sarutobi shook his head "She's going to go try and hide out in the forest of death, like the idiot she is." He muttered, he loved the redhead girl but she did the most stupid things that put her life on the line, it was a wonder she wasn't related to a certain blonde he knew.

Sarutobi began to walk away from the training ground when he felt a surge of chakra and information "Hm, my clone caught her before she could reach the gates, she's getting sloppy." He said, "luckily I thought better than to underestimate the little redhead.

_**Sarutobi Household.**_

Akane refused to admit that she was pouting but she hated the fact that Sarutobi had easily captured her despite her training in becoming extremely evasive; she remembered those training days and thought bitterly of them, not only cause the fact that her grandmother used unorthodox ways to force her to gain better reflexes, speed and better endurance but the fact that she had only spent time with her during training while ignoring her after that. The only reason Akane decided to try and gain some medical knowledge was because her grandmother was the best and she would be forced to spend even more time with her but after seeing a mutilated body, Akane ended it right there. That body had brought up to many bad memories, being a medical ninja was definitely not on her list, not that it ever was.

Sarutobi eyed the redhead from across the table; his wife had gone to bed early so now only his son, his grandson and the redhead sat at the table. Though she stuck out in the family full of dark or raven-haired Sarutobi, she didn't let it affect her attitude.

Akane could feel the Hokage staring holes into the side of her face and it took every fiber of her being into not snapping at the man but he was making it incredibly hard, he knew how she was, was he testing her? Akane wouldn't put it past the old man, he was known for being eccentric around family, though she wasn't his biological family. Akane turned Asuma Srutobi, from the pictures she had seen, he resembled his father greatly, and thought is hair was raven, his skin was the same shade as his fathers and his eyes matched them perfectly. There was some type of tension between the two of them that had gotten Akane thinking; Asuma hadn't shown up till after the four months she's been here and she questioned The Hokage about that but he ignored her or brushed off the questions.

Akane glanced at the five-year-old boy sitting next to her, Konohamaru, he must've gotten his looks from his mother because compared to the rest of the Sarutobi's tanned skin he was pale, but his onyx eyes matched theirs and he tooth grin reminded her of The Hokage's.

Akane fought back the urge to sigh, she wished she didn't live in the Hokage's tower, it would have been so much easier to avoid these type of things but with her being under constant watch of the other inhabiting the tower, she's never alone.

The redhead stood from the table, the dinner was good but the socializing was awkward because she didn't speak when spoken to, Asuma avoided any questions thrown at him, Konohamaru couldn't hold a intelligent conversation being only five and Sarutobi was far to interested in her. Blue met onyx as she looked at the Hokage "I'm leaving now." She stated and spun on her heel walking away.

Konohamaru waved "By Akane!" he yelled while Asuma seemed to be absorbed in eating his ramen without a distraction.

Sarutobi's voice and tone made her falter slightly "Go straight home, Akane, and do not try and skip out, I'll have ANBU on your behind the second you thought about it." He told her darkly.

Akane didn't turn but nodded, the atmosphere lightened up when the Hokage smiled "Great, have a nice night." He said.

Akane slammed the door shut, she had planned on skipping sleep and going straight into training but Sarutobi knew her too well for her to pull one over on him. Akane didn't notice it but she just gave a little up letting Sarutobi order her into submission.

_**The Academy.**_

Brown eyes scanned the room of all the students lined up in rows behind tables. In each row was three table in the order up and down. Iruka Umino had a good memory but when he came into the class, only a few students would stick out to him while the others seemed to blend in. The ones that usually stuck out either had a personality that called for attention, a unusual appearance in the way they dressed or their hair color, in the case of three girls. Iruka glanced up at the bane of his classroom, Naruto Uzumaki, the troublemaker; Iruka didn't hate the kid just felt irritated any time the kid decided to destroy school property for his amusement.

The blonde was sitting next to a pink haired girl, who sat next to a blonde haired girl: both of the two girls were two o out of three that had hair colors that stood out in his class. The pink haired one, Sakura Haruno, and the blonde, Ino Yamanka, seemed to be in a argument. Both girls had what it took to be exceptionally skilled kunoichi if they took their training seriously but for now they were behind the top kunoichi in class.

Speaking of the top student, and the last of the girls that had hair that stood out, he glanced up at the redhead, Akane Senju, with narrowed eyes. The girls was smart, parallel to the Haruno girl and another student, she was skilled in many subjects, Chakra-Control, Nin-jutsu, Tai-jutsu. Iruka wouldn't say that she could beat two of the strongest Rookie Shinobi in a fight without gaining a scratch it's just that she could put up a good fight enough that she could win one.

Iruka glanced at the Number One Rookie, Sasuke Uchiha; he sat next to a boy who had his head down with his arms curled on his desk to make a makeshift pillow. The Uchiha boy was exceptionally skilled in most areas, though he came in second place to the Haruno in chakra control and came in fourth for the writing exams, and even second for tai-jutsu but was number one in Nin-jutsu, resourcefulness, Gen-jutsu and speed.

The boy next to the Uchiha was the only one that tied the Haruno in brains, Shikamaru Nara, though if either of them put any effort into their training more so than they already had they would parallel to a bunch of already graduated genin. Iruka sighed breathing deeply "Alright, we're going to be practicing sparring in Tai-Jutsu, though there will only be a few spars so when I call your names, come stand beside me." He ordered.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" he called, a boy with tanned skin, messy brown hair that could give Naruto a run for his money, sharpened eyes, red upside down triangles on his cheeks, sharpened canines and a white puppy in his arms stood.

Kiba smirked as he walked to stand next to his sensei "Who ever I fight is totally going down!" he declared.

"Matching him will be Shino Aburame." Without a word the Aburame boy wearing a beige coat that hit his face, sunglasses, pale skin and messy brown hair moved next to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He called, the blonde grinned brightly and ran down to the front of the class and stood next to Kiba, who wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something foul.

"One more step to being Hokage, believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Matching him is Akane Senju." Everyone glanced at the redhead, who opened her eyes staring directly at the blonde.

The redhead scoffed standing while Kiba turned to Naruto, the blonde's skin seemed to have paled his he nervously watched as his opponent walked up before standing beside Shino. Kiba smirked "Yeah, I believe it," he said mockingly "I believe that red over there is going to kill you." He said glancing at said Senju, a blood rushed to his cheeks when she glanced at him dismissively. Kiba scratched the back of his head before turning away, he may have a small crush on Akane, but he'd never admit that, she was a girl for gods sake!

Iruka looked down at the four "Alright, everyone, let's get outside, Blondie and Red here will be going up first." He teased his students; he earned laughter from the other students, Akane just snorted and Naruto glared up at them.

Greyish-blue met sapphire-blue as Akane stared up into Naruto's eyes, all the students could see that Akane didn't believe that Naruto was a threat by the way she was looking at him as if he was an insect that wouldn't leave her alone. Iruka glanced at Naruto, he seemed nervous but determined to fight "Alright, you two ready?" he asked.

The two stood in the middle of a wide ranged gate the circled around them, the rest of the students stood outside the gate all watching, some looked bored as if they knew what was the outcome.

Naruto nodded his head dropping into a attack stance while Akane just eyed him warily; Iruka nodded his head "Begin." He ordered and watched as Naruto charged at the redhead girl, if Iruka was drinking something at the time he would have spat it out in surprise "What the…is he crazy?" he demanded, ninja don't charge head-first at an opponent, and now he guessed that Akane would have to teach the blonde why.

Akane was surprised when Naruto charged at her with confidence but wasn't disturbed; the fight was as good as over if he was going to continue to fight like this. He was running toward her with his left arm tensed and hand clenched into a fist telling her at he was planning on using that hand to attack her. Akane shook her head wishing she had been paired with the Aburame or even the Inuzuka but of course she got the dope with her father's last name, she shook her head but didn't take her eyes off of him as he got closer.

When Naruto was close enough she scoffed "You're a disgrace to the Uzumaki." She could tell he heard because he faltered but that more than enough, way more than enough, for her to aim a punch in his stomach. Naruto gasped as all the oxygen left his body; Akane jumped into the air with her right leg held high and then slammed it down onto his shoulder sending him down to the ground.

Akane stared down at the blonde, she knew that she should have held back with that punch but he should have known better than to think that attack would have done any good, even the Uchiha couldn't have succeeded at anything had he tried something like that, against her of all people. Akane inherited Tsunade's strength; she didn't need chakra to gain her strength all she needed was practice.

Akane thought back to how it was Tsunade in her place now and she in Naruto's. Tsunade had ordered her to try and gain a hit on her but Akane had charged at her much like Naruto but the result was the same, with them on their knees gasping to catch the breathe they lost.

Akane was broken out of her thoughts by a fist heading toward her, she side-stepped the attack and grabbed the hand in a tight grip and with a great heave, Naruto went flying out of the gate's restriction and slammed into one of the other kids.

Iruka glanced at the unconscious blonde and sighed, "Well, Akane Senju is the winner!" he declared thought most of the students didn't look surprised. Iruka almost felt bad for the blonde, he knew how it felt to be beaten and embarrassed by a girl, though he got his revenge, it still stung how badly she beat him in such a short time.

Akane left the area and started to head to where Iruka was when she saw someone rush around the corner, Akane raised a brow, she was willing to bet that it was the same person Naruto slammed into because he was now laying on the ground without anyone underneath him.

Akane decided to follow whomever it was, against her better judgment, and ran around the corner unnoticed by anyone. Akane saw a girl with raven hair cut in a bob from the back; she was kneeling under a tree with her hands pressed to her forehead. Akane gulped, the girl had the same shade of hair color as Kana though it was shorter. Akane wanted badly to run back around the corner, this girl brought back pain that she thought she had buried long ago with her parents and friend but here they were again because of some girl. Akane turned around ready to walk away but a sob stopped her. Akane looked over her shoulder and saw that the girl was breathing hard, most likely trying to stop herself from crying, and the redhead sighed, she couldn't walk away.

Hinata Hyuga cupped a hand over her mouth; she couldn't believe how weak she was! She was the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, she should have been able to dodge the body that was thrown at her but she couldn't because she's worthless.

Hinata jumped when she felt someone walking toward her and looked up, there was a flash of red before she was staring into greyish-blue eyes; Hinata reeled her head back and saw it was Akane Senju, she was kneeling in front of her with a pained look on her face but conviction in her eyes "Are you alright?" she asked.

It took the Hyuga heiress a moment before she realized that the Senju Princess had been talking about her "O-oh, y-yes, thank y-you!" she exclaimed quickly but the stuttering of her words and shakiness of them lacked conviction they needed to assure the Senju Princes she was alright.

Hinata saw Akane reach her hands up and flinched thinking that they girl was about to hit her or something, she had seen the redhead lose her temper with Naruto, Sasuke and even Choji to the point of being really mean and hitting them.

Akane looked down at Hinata, there was a scratch on her forehead that had a trail of blood leading from it to the middle of her brows. It reminded her so much of Kana it hurt, everything about this girl reminded her of Kana, the way they spoke, the way she shyed away from people's stare, their smile, their hair and even their skin.

Hinata's flinched when she felt something touch the middle of her brow before trailing up to where the soreness was coming from; opening her eyes she saw that Akane's hair had been let out of it's ponytail and that she was using the blue ribbon that held her ponytail to wipe up the blood. Hinata knew that the ribbon held some sentimental value to Akane and couldn't believe she was using it for such a small injury "You're Hinata Hyuga, right?" she heard Akane ask.

Hinata was about to nod her head but thought better of it since Akane was still wiping up her wound "Yes, a-and you're Akane Senju." She stated.

Akane's lips tilted up into a smile "Yeah, I am." She whispered as she finished up and stood, she held her hand out to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata looked at it and then back into Akane's eyes, which seemed to spill her eyes thought, Akane closed her eyes and gave a small, yet genuine smile "Let's get back to class." She said letting the ruined blue ribbon fall to the ground without a second look.

Hinata took her head and let Akane lead her back to the training ground; she glanced back at the fallen ribbon with a frown. When they reached the training ground they found Kiba unconscious in front of Shino, who didn't break a sweat; Hinata made up her mind.

Akane was surprised when the very next day Hinata showed up with a lavender colored ribbon, she held it out in both hands with her head down in a bow "I would like it, if we could be friends." She stated softly yet firmly.

Akane stared at the Hyuga, maybe she wasn't all like Kana, but there was more likes than differences. Akane really wanted to decline both the ribbon and the friendship but then froze, it was as if something possessed her to grab the ribbon and give a bigger smile than yesterday "Let's be best friends, Hina." She suggested reaching up and tying her hair back into it's high ponytail with the lavender ribbon standing out "And thank you." For everything.

**Alright, alright, alright! I can't believe I wrote this, I've had so many ideas for stories but this story is a piece of art! I think I did a good job showing Akane's life up until now. I hope no one hates me because of the fact she's Tsunade's granddaughter but I decided that she would need some ties to the village hidden in the leaves and she sure as hell wasn't about to be Naruto's sister, that's played out. I especially love the friendship she has with Kana and Hinata, I'll give more of background for KanaXAkane friendship.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't think I'm going to be following the canon series because I have my Oc here, she can't change much by her presence but the placing of team can be changed, her skills right now make her the Top Kunoichi instead of Ino. **_

_**If anyone's confused to why Akane is so scorned it would be the traumatic experience presented to her at the fresh age of eight and, unlike Sasuke, she doesn't know who killed her parents so the possibility of being an avenger is casted aside. Now about Akane's skills, you had to have knew that she would have been stronger than any of the other kunochi, she's the granddaughter of Tsunade Senju, the great-great-granddaughter and niece of the First and Second Hokage, plus being under the Third's supervision, she won't be Mary sue, I hate those, but she has exceptional skills but she also has fears and flaws stopping her. **_

_**(Two Years Later.)**_

Grey-blue eyes met pearl-lavender eyes as two twelve year old girls stood in the middle of a training field. The first and taller of the two had thick, shiny, blood red hair that was held up in a high ponytail tied by a lavender colored ribbon, it reached to her waist; her body was slim with a small waist, her face was heart shaped and full; her clothing consisted of purple, lavender and blue. Her top was a dark purple vest with the zipper that was stationed in the middle of the vest leading up to her neck, the vest also stopped above her navel with a lavender colored shirt peaking from under it only an inch longer than her vest showing off her toned stomach and slim waist; she wore a dark blue headband with a metal plate attached that had their village symbol engraved in the metal, dark blue skin-tight shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees with a kunai hoister attached to her right leg and beige pouch attached to her belt, over her shorts was a skirt matching her vest color that was the same length of her shorts, and some blue sandals. The other girl, only an inch shorter, had her build hidden under a thick yet breathable beige got with white fur around the hood of the jacket, the same headband with a metal plate around her neck and the scruffs of the sleeves; she wore baggy dark blue pants with a kunai hoister attached to her right leg and blue sandals; her face was full of soft features as she stared ahead at the redhead.

Akane Senju shifted her stance as she eyed her friend warily watching for any signs that Hinata would strike, the Hyuga girl has gotten better at hiding signs of attacking from her. Akane smirked at the raven-haired girl "Come on Hinata!" she called out mockingly "I'd like to finish this spar _before _yesterday."

Hinata didn't take the bait, as usual, but did tighten her stance "Fine." She said softly before launching herself into the air heading directly toward Akane. Akane grunted but jumped back avoiding a open-palmed attack to her stomach. Hinata quickly got out of range as Akane reared her fist back and began to descend it; Hinata squeaked when a loud crashed erupted from behind him, turning her head she saw the crater that the Senju Heiress had created. Hinata fought back the urge to sigh, she really hated when her friend tended to fight or spar as if she were really in a live fight, though she never went full out unless it was anyone beside herself, Hinata.

Akane's lack of emotions stopped her from really caring about who's she's fighting and how her attacks would effect them; Akane would usually pummel anyone she fought into the ground and then proceed to do so until they decided to give up or were unconscious. Thought, despite the threat to her life, the training helped Hinata progress in her evasion and Tai-jutsu, along with being able to read whenever Akane decide to use her super-strength by watching her arms for the tensing veins in her arms or if she reached for a kunai her finger would twitch as if she were picturing the outcome of throwing the kunai.

Akane has also gotten use to fighting someone with the Byakugan and the unfair advantage they had, but Akane never voiced her complaint she had her pride to think about, but it helped her by fighting at a distance, which was still one of her weaknesses when she was surrounded by bodies of water. _But the lack of water wasn't the case now,_ Hinata thought watching as Akane ran through hand-signs; being trained by high profiled ninja worked great for Akane seeing as she knew Water Style Nin-jutsu up to rank B.

Hinata dodged the water bullet that flew from Akane's mouth with disgust "A-Akane! You promised never to use that jutsu!" Hinata squealed softly, Hinata didn't stutter or stammer her words much when it was only the two of them, Akane was her best-friends, has been that way since they were nine years old.

Akane smirked crossing her arms and waved off Hinata's glare "Oh, calm down Hina, it wasn't even charged and it's _water_."

"That comes from your mouth!"

"Irrelevant."

Hinata sighed giving up the argument, arguing with someone so careless could get tedious, though Hinata never would throw insults at Akane and she believed that Akane would never say anything intentionally mean towards her.

Akane stretched her arms relieving herself of the stiffness and turned looking around bored "Well, we graduated." She mumbled, though it didn't really surprise her that they did, but it did surprise her how the Third allowed so many weak genin to pass, mainly the fan girls.

Hinata nodded resting on her knees "It's amazing, my father," she trailed off softly with a smile just as soft "he told me he was proud of me yesterday." She muttered, Akane was so use to hearing her friend mumble most of her words could easily hear it.

Akane hated the Hyuga clan with a capital HATE, not only because they were stuck up and strict but because most of them seemed to get their jollies off of making Hinata upset, most likely because they're unable to make any other Hyuga upset in the ways of Hinata Hyuga would show. Akane didn't know what went on in the clan, no matter how much she read through the Third's scrolls, but she did know that something happened years ago to make the Hyuga clan brand their branch clan members with curse marks: sealing curse marks. The marks were designed and created to discourage things like kidnapping a Hyuga child or stealing the eyes of the deceased; it was an effective way to be sure, but it was also a cruel one, as the head household could inflict mental pain onto the branded members of it's clan; it was, in one word, disgusting.

Luckily her best friend avoided such a fate by being the heiress, maybe Hinata could change the minds of her clan, and to be in charge of such a well-known clan would go to a person's head. Akane, on the other hand, didn't know much about having a Clan as the only Senju around are civilians and old, none were having children any time soon to be ninja which is why the council kept her under close grips making sure that she wasn't kidnapped by enemy ninja; the council seemed to think that she had inherited the First Hokage's jutsu: Wood Style. It was mostly based off the fact that at the age of nine her chakra affinity test was rare; she remembered sending chakra into the paper and watching as it was consumed with water then hardened into earth before crumbling away.

Akane was broken out of thought by Hinata announcing her departure; Akane absently sent a wave as the raven-haired heiress left the field leaving the redhead in silence. It was getting dark outside and Akane knew better than to be out in the dark, she was paranoid by nature, which was believed to save a Shinobi in their line of work. The Senju Princess sent chakra into her feat and launched herself into the air in one grand leap, though it wasn't impressive as anyone in the academy, besides a certain blonde, could do it. Feeling her feet hit the branch of the closest tree Akane began leaping through the trees, her ponytail whipping around wildly as the wind hit it. That was another thing Akane was wary about: her hair. Whenever she would cut it to her shoulders, despite her promise, it would grow back three months later to it's original length, irritating the hell out of it's owner.

Akane saw that the building were coming up and jumped from the branch and over the building as many Jounin and Chunin were also leaping from building to building, and unless she was hearing things they were searching for Naruto Uzumaki.

Akane didn't hate the boy, per se, but if he was on fire and she had a bottle of water, that water would have been put to better use for the flowers. Akane snorted amused by that thought, she wondered if she should help that idiots find _thee_ idiot but then decided that she had better things than to do with her time than looking for blondes…like watching paint dry.

Akane continued on her journey to the Hokage's monument when she saw a flash of pink flash in the corner of her eyes. Sakura Haruno. Akane turned her head and saw the pink haired girl running on the roof tops blindly with tears trailing down her face, not that Akane could see but with the sobs coming from her she guessed. Akane bit her lip, she took a leap of faith with Hinata and becoming her friend but she didn't know if she should try and cheer up the pinkette, she didn't exactly have a way with words as she'd proven when she made Hinata cry once and decided not to ever speak bluntly about the Hyuga heiress again.

Akane sighed, for people to think she was incredibly cruel she was doing a lot of nice things now a day.

Sakura Haruno continued her blind journey from roof top to roof top before opening her eyes and jumping to the ground; she couldn't believe that Sasuke had said that to her, all she had wanted was to train with him for the night but he had cruelly turned her down by saying _"Hn, you're annoying, go away and bug someone else, I have better things to do than play around with you, pinky." _

Sakura sighed as she slowed down and began walking slowly still breathing hard _"Maybe I should have left Sasuke alone and he wouldn't have been so mean." _She thought sadly _"he probably didn't mean it, he was just upset, probably about Naruto doing something stupid." _

Sakura continued her walk in deep thought but was broken out of it when something hit her forehead; looking down, she saw that it was a small pebble. Sakura looked around "What the heck?" she muttered confused.

Then again, another pebble hit her in the dead center of her forehead "Come on, pinky, I know you sensed me." She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Sakura looked up and saw Akane Senju on a branch hanging upside down from it with her legs hooked around the branch; her long ponytail was hovering almost looking, as it would threatening to touch the floor "Akane?" she asked then remembered that she still had tears still training down her face and quickly wiped them away "What are y-you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Akane was one of, if not, the strongest kunoichi of their generation and was respected by most of the female class, Sakura included, so for Akane to see her like this was embarrassing. Akane tilted her head with a raised brow "I was hitting you in the forehead with pebbles, though its hard to miss with it being such a huge target." She stated carelessly.

Sakura flinched at the insult and looked at the ground, had it been anyone else, besides Sasuke, she would have exploded but she respected Akane too much to shout at her "Oh." She muttered.

Akane's blue eyes studied the pink-haired girl, she knew about the Haruno Clan, they were a Clan of merchants, after Sakura had decided to join the Ninja Academy it caused children of the Haruno Clan to also join since Sakura had been the only one to join since her parents to join. Mebuki Haruno, a adopted child, was known for her abilities in Gen-Jutsu and teaching Kurenai Yuhi in the Gen-Jutsu arts, she was believed to be born of the Fuuma Clan but it has been yet to be proved. Kizashi Haruno was known for his Nin-Jutsu in Wind and Water Style, must have been a family thing since there aren't many Wind-users in the Leaf Village. The Haruno Clan weren't very impressive but with this being the only generation to join since they joined the Leaf, it was to be expected and couldn't be judged till more graduated.

Now, Sakura was standing in front of her with a tear stained face, puffy red eyes and a flustered tint to her cheeks. Akane's frown deepened "Why were you crying?" she demanded, she had a soft spot for crying girls, Hinata's fault.

Sakura flinched at the question and wished she hadn't ran into the redhead heiress but decided to answer "I-I, well…" she trailed off, well that hadn't gone as she thought.

Sakura flinched when Akane jumped from the branch and landed in front of her staring directly into her eyes "Just tell me Haruno, my opinion of you can't get any lower than it already is." She stated, then cursed; she had done it again, she really needed to gloss of her words over more.

Sakura sighed, Akane was right, she wasn't really impressive; looking up into grey-blue eyes "I asked Sasuke and he…" she trailed off trying to find the right words before settling for "he wasn't fond of the question."

"To be blunt and knowing the Uchiha like I do, he spat some nasty words at you as if you were his enemy." Akane assumed.

Sakura winced, she hated that she was so easy to read, but then sighed again "Yeah, but he probably didn't mean it…" she trailed off when she saw the look in Akane's eyes.

Disgust. Akane narrowed her eyes "I see, my opinion of you is misplaced." She stated, Sakura tilted her head confused "I shouldn't have of you because I shouldn't know you, I should know what you look like because you shouldn't be in the academy." She snapped.

Sakura felt her heart beat quicken with surprise at the harsh words that hurt just as much as Sasuke's, she felt tears gathering in her eyes "But…"

Akane firmly believed that she was doing the girl a favor by putting an end to this, if she continued to go on like this she would get killed; staring at her impassively she sneered "If you have to suck-up and make excuses for any wrong doing that anyone does to you, even the Uchiha, you shouldn't be in the Academy let alone a ninja, where's you're pride and confidence I always see when you're arguing with Yamanka, _Sakura_?" she asked.

This was the first time she heard the Senju Princess say her name but now that she did it sounded like an insult. Sakura mulled over her words while a tear slipped down the right side of her face; why did she act like that around Ino? And Sasuke? Why couldn't she answer Akane's questions?

Akane saw that the Haruno wasn't going to speak and decided to end this "The Uchiha may be skilled but when it comes to emotions he's like a brick, he's crippled by what happened to him, as if he's the victim in it all, I don't doubt he is but there are others, others loved the Uchiha, some were closer to most of his family than he was." She stated "He's pathetic, he tries so hard to become better but only manages a little, someone's going to bend that fool and he's going to break like a thin branch because his faith in himself is that weak, do you really respect someone like that?" she asked and didn't give Sakura a chance to answer before turning her back on her "Why do you like the Uchiha anyways? Why did you become a ninja? Why end you friendship over Sasuke? I want answers to all these questions when you come to the academy tomorrow and if you don't have them don't bother showing up." She ordered.

Sakura was shocked by the turn of events: first her crush had coldly rejected her and then her classmate had just basically said she was unfit to be a Shinobi, and the sad part about it was…she was right. Sakura didn't take any of her physical training seriously in favor of her looks and that could get her killed, what if she was to face Ino? The blonde could kill her before she could think about thinking about it.

Sakura wanted to breakdown into tears as she continued to stare at the back of Akane Senju till she was out of reach but she didn't, she wouldn't, not anymore. Sakura thought about the questions Akane asked her and debated on whether to go or not, if she did there was a good chance Akane would embarrass her in front of the class and her new teammates, if she didn't she'd admit to the fact that Akane was right and she was weak. Sakura looked up at the sky, the sun was down and the moon was glistening with the stars sparkling next to it.

_**The Next Day**_

Blue eyes squinted as the wind hit against their eyes while the owner of them jumped from roof to roof. If anyone had decided to notice they'd notice the headband that glistened in the sun but people were going about their day without a care in the world.

The skies were full of beautiful white clouds, the blue skies peaked between them and the sun was shining down through them. The blue-eyed person smirked "I'm now officially a ninja." The pace of the blue-eyed ninja quickened till he ninja reached the edge of the roof.

What the blue-eyed ninja saw was a blonde haired female wearing a purple outfit with a ninja headband around her waist. The blue-eyed ninja decided to greet her "Hey, Ino."

The blonde haired girl looked up and saw who called her, she scowled "Naruto?" Naruto Uzumaki, decided not to antagonize the girl by rolling his eyes, as much as he hated to admit it but her tai-jutsu was better than most people thought and he'd hate to be in the way of one of her punches that were almost as deadly as Sakura's.

Naruto jumped down next to the girl with a wide grin "The one and only, so are you ready for to find out your teams?" he asked excited.

Ino sighed, even she was immune to Naruto's enthusiasm, but she was surprised when she saw the headband on the other blonde's forehead; she pointed at it "Did you steal that?" she demanded.

Naruto looked insulted, though it did sound like something he would do, he shook his head "No!" he declined "Now let's go! We're late!" he stated before racing towards the academy.

Ino sighed again, she was tired and she was slightly disappointed to see that Sakura hadn't left her house yet, they usually met up for their daily-morning argument about who was going to win Sasuke's heart. Ino shook her head free of the thoughts before charging after Naruto "Hey, you idiot wait!" she yelled after him.

Grey-Blue eyes watched around her warily as she leaned against the wall next to the Academy entrance bored, she almost wanted to fall asleep right there but knew that Hinata would only fret about her not getting enough sleep like a mother would do with her child. Akane appreciated the way Hinata cared about her but it annoyed her, not that she would voice it, she only bared with it for the Hyuga heiress sake.

Akane hadn't seen a certain pink haired girl and she knew how much that the girl loved to be on time but then again Ino hadn't shown up so Sakura could be with her arguing, but that would mean that Sakura hadn't taken Akane's advice. Akane frowned, if Sakura showed up arguing with Ino before Hinata got here, the pink haired girl would be crying more than she did yesterday, Akane had a few more words just in case, though she didn't know why she cared about what happened to her.

Suddenly, yelling reached her ear and she looked up expecting pink and blonde but only saw two blonde: Ino Yamanka and Naruto Uzumaki, an odd couple to be sure but she was sure that Naruto had ran into he blonde on his way here instead of them just hanging out with each other for friendship. Akane was almost disappointed when she didn't see the pink-haired girl but brushed it away before it could reach her; she nodded at the Yamanka and Uzumaki as they came to a slow stop in front of her.

Naruto blushed when he saw Akane, though not because he had a crush on her but because he remembered all the times he had sparred against her and she pummeled him into the ground, though he did give her some trouble these days. Ino nodded her head "Hello, Akane." She greeted.

Akane nodded back "Hello, Yamanka." She usually called people by their names as a sign of the distance between them, it wasn't so much of a choice but a force of habit, she didn't want to get close to many people, Hinata was enough for her.

Naruto grinned awkwardly scratching the back of his head nervously "Hello, Akane." He greeted, not loudly but not the volume she'd like.

"Uzumaki." She greeted then eyed them "Have either of you seen Haruno?" she asked trying to look impassive about it.

Naruto and Ino glanced at each other, Naruto took a thinking pose while Ino shook her head "No," she said almost sadly then shook her head "but she probably just quit like the crybaby she is." She tried masking up her concern for her ex-best friend.

Naruto turned to Ino forgetting the question and pointed at Ino dramatically "Sakura is not a crybaby!" he snapped protectively.

Akane snorted but said nothing more than that, she didn't have a high opinion of the two in front of her but she had an even lower opinion than Sakura now. Akane didn't expect anyone to care about her opinion so she didn't voice them but for some reason people could see her opinion of them; she didn't know if that was a good thing because they'd know they were pathetic or bad thing because they could read her.

Akane shrugged "Alright," she interrupted the argument "thanks, sorry to keep you." She said hoping they'd keep walking so she could act as if she'd never talked to them. Their argument had somehow changed from Sakura to their hair colors to ramen.

The blonde glared at each other as they walked into the door dumping into each other. Akane watched trying not to smile, it was amusing to see two people, who could be siblings' fight like such. Akane felt a familiar signature behind her "Hello, Haruno." She greeted.

Akane hadn't turned around to see the Haruno but she was sure that she was nervous "Hi, Akane." She said softly but firmly, her voice full of the same confidence as when she proclaims her love for Sasuke or when she declared Ino her rival.

Sakura had did a lot of thinking last night and decided that Akane couldn't boss her around like she was in charge of the village but also concluded that the redhead was right; when she reached home she had cried her heart out before breaking almost everything thing in her room that had anything to do with Sasuke. Her pain from his words plus Akane's made her angry and she wasn't about to break her own things because of either of them.

Akane turned looking over her shoulders, her eyes widened when she saw the Haruno's appearance: her hair was in a low-ponytail, her dress was the same except it seemed to be a little more flexible and it was a darker shade of red, her headband was tied around her neck like Hinata's. Though it was a small start, Akane could see by the way she was holding herself that Sakura had taken her words to heart. Akane didn't fight back a smile that spread across her face "So, decided that being a ninja was more important than what Sasuke thought about you?" she asked eyeing her still.

Sakura hesitated before answering "Yes, I have, I don't even know if I really ever liked him, I think I only liked him because I wanted to fit in with all the other girls, mainly Ino." She explained, when she was younger she'd have given her left arm to be like everyone else but now it seemed silly.

Akane tilted her head "What about your ninja status? What exactly are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to train with my mother in Gen-Jutsu, and…" she trailed off unsure of the question but then reminded herself she was strong "I was hoping to join you and Hinata in your training." She said.

Akane glanced behind Sakura before shrugging "Alright but you'd have to ask Hinata," she pointed to the raven-haired girl, who had been standing there for the last five minutes; Sakura turned around and saw her "Hinata's family owns the training ground we train on." She stated.

Sakura nodded fully turning to the Hyuga heiress with a bow "May I, Hinata?" she asked before standing up straight.

Hinata glanced at Akane curiously, who shook her head in an _I'll explain later _motion, before turning back to Sakura "Yes, s-sure." She said with a soft smile.

Sakura sighed relieved, this was only the first step and the next would be finding out her team "Alright, now that that's over we should go in." she stated.

Akane nodded her head as the three walked into the class, she had a feeling that she'd actually like having the pink-haired girl around but then a frown came to her face _"That means that there's another person I'd have to protect." _She thought, she didn't know if she could but then remembered Sakura resolve and Hinata's strength _"They'll get stronger and won't need my protection but…what if I lose them?" _

Before Akane's thought could get to deep she felt warm hand grab her left hand and looked up to see pearl eyes staring back at her "Come on." She urged her friend, Sakura watching them with a smile. Hopefully things would turn out all right.

_**Class**_

Brown eyes studied the entire class of students before him with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe that he trained this group of genin and they all looked so ready. Many of them caught his eyes, especially the newly changed Haruno girl, who was swarming around the Uchiha boy with the other girl.

The Haruno was sitting next to Hinata while Akane sat in the seat opposite of her keeping the Hyuga in the middle. Iruka glanced over at the injured blonde and winced, he didn't know exactly while Ino had decided to pummel the male blonde but it was obviously undeserved…unless it was something perverted than he did deserve it. Iruka cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention "Alright, I'm incredibly happy to announce that you are the graduating class of genin this year, you've all blossomed into amazing ninja from your time here; now Ill be assigning you to your team of three and sensei, your Jounin sensei will be here shortly so you will have to sit back now starting with the Top graduating Rookie Teams, Team 7:" everyone listened closely as he said these words "Naruto Uzumaki," they heard, Naruto perked up from his place beside Ino, who sat in the middle between him and Sasuke "Sakura Haruno," Sakura fought the urge to groan, she may have decided to change her life but Naruto still irritated her "And Akane Senju, you're sensei Yamato Sengakou."

The pinkette and redhead glanced at each other, Hinata faltered, she was really hoping that shed be placed on a Team with her friend and crush but that wish was all for naught.

Akane sighed placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder while Sakura watched, she felt kinda guilty since Hinata and Akane were friends but it's not as if they'd never see each other again. Sakura leaned over "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure your Team will be great."

Iruka decided, then, to continue "Alright, the next Team, Team 8: Hinata Hyuga," Hinata looked up while Akane narrowed her eyes curiously "Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka." He said, "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke didn't show any emotion while Kiba was grinning ear to ear.

"Team 9: Shino Aburame, Sai and Shin, you're sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." He stated to them, everyone glanced around for the two unknown names "Finally, Team 10: Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, you're sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Akane scoffed at that, Asuma was as lazy as the Nara boy, they could keep him, she didn't know much about her sensei nor Hinata's. Iruka nodded "Alright, now with the others."

That's when the door opened gaining everyone's attention, there standing was a man with messy brown hair, fair skin tone, almond shaped black eyes, he was tall and lean like most Jounin, he wore a face protector with a Leaf Village sign on it, a standard Jounin suit and blue sandals. His eyes looked around the room "Team 7, you're with me!" he barked.

**All right, what do you all think of the match ups? I know most people would have made a four man squad out of them and kept Kakashi as their sensei but I saw no need to do that when a three man squad is more convenient and Kakashi is needed to teach Sasuke the Sharingan. All right, please review and show me you opinions.**

**Also, I hope people aren't upset with what I did with Sakura but she needed a change, and Akane, she isn't going to be the next Naruto but a meaner and female version, she saw that two people needed her help and decided to gibe them. Ya'll have to understand, she use to be a helping and thoughtful child, qualities like that go away that quickly, she still has them they're just hidden under her tough exterior.**


End file.
